Unspoken
by SwanQueenEndGame
Summary: There's no easy way to tell someone you love them, so you don't and every dream goes unspoken yet again. SwanQueen: Emma/Regina


**There's been so long since I've written anything yet it feels like coming home.  
This story was never meant to see the light of day, it feels way too personal to be out there like showing someone that diary you kept when you were twelve years old.  
Falling for your best friend... well let me tell you, it sucks. It's like having this one person who once made you so happy you couldn't keep the smile away becoming the one person you can't think about without hurting.  
This story it was meant to be dedicated to one person and yet it will not.  
Enough about me, what really matters is SwanQueen and our lovely ladies.  
I hope you guys enjoy this one.  
Read and leave me some feedback if you can.  
All my love, Dani.**

The night was peaceful, the moon shining full and bright, the streets were almost empty, the river sight was nothing to be disregarded and yet the most breathtaking view was walking in front of her singing along to some silly song she had never heard but was sure to be falling in love with.

Watching her walk so freely, the night's cold air playing with the hair falling off her shoulders, a soft smile gracing her lips, Emma could have sworn she had never seen anything quite as beautiful. They walked side by side for a few minutes and even though no words were exchanged between them there was something about being in the other woman's presence that made Emma perfectly content.

Suddenly there was music being played from a bar across the street and the sound was just loud enough for them to recognize the song and a knowing smile took over Emma's face.

"I just love this song..." Regina breathed out immediately turning on her heels to look right back at Emma.

"Yeah, yeah I know" the answer was supposed to sound annoyed but came out as something a little too close to adoring and once the thought crossed Emma's mind the floor all of a sudden became much more interesting than anything else around her. However, a hand on the small of her back was enough to bring her back from unwanted thoughts.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked looking at the slightly shorter woman beside her whose smile was now something between annoyingly cute and terribly predatory.

"I want to dance" the brunette stated with a grin almost making her sudden proximity go unnoticed by her friend. Almost.

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

Before Emma could start to protest, Regina was already dancing in the middle of the street, her hips swinging gently, her head thrown back and her hands on her hair taking away any speech abilities that Emma might have possessed in the past. The brunette was dancing closer and closer to Emma and no matter how hard the blonde was trying to laugh it off, her throat became dry and there was no way she could force herself to look away.

Emma could point out the exact moment she had noticed the change, the exact moment when her eyes stopped being able to look anywhere else but Regina. Emma couldn't keep up with her own scheduel but was more than able to tell from heart every single one of Regina's fears, dreams, and secrets, the blonde was often the clueless person and yet she could tell when the other woman was nervous by the way she would hold her cigarette or touch her own hair and the knowing was more terrifying that anything else.

For a second right there and then all the usual clichés somehow made sense and no matter how idiotic it might sound, even if only in her head, the truth was that once Regina's hand landed on her shoulder and her forehead touched Emma's chest, time did seem to slow down, or maybe it was just the blonde's heartbeat speeding up making everything around her just a little too slow in comparison.

The whole scene became intoxicating – Regina's perfume too close to be ignored, her dark hair falling in waves down her shoulders and back, her hips moving in a hypnotic rhythm that Emma's eyes had no problem following religiously, her hand suddenly on Emma's neck with cold fingers touching her sensitive skin resulting in Emma's eyes shutting. She knew she shouldn't, however, she leaned into the touch and for a few seconds allowed herself to follow the rhythm before stepping back while brown piercing eyes stared at her with an inquisitive look.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just not much of a dancer" Emma tried to laugh the awkwardness away but her attempt fell flat.

"Liar" Regina's expression was clearly serious but it took only a moment before she resumed her one woman dance turning her back to Emma in the process.

Emma's eyes were again glued on Regina and the thought of being caught staring again made her resume her walking – hands in her jacket's pockets, her very small, very cold pockets – leaving the shorter woman behind without warning even though her steps were clearly slow with no intent of straying too far from the brunette.

"Seriously?" Regina had stop dancing and was just looking at her elusive friend.

"Ok, that's just rude Emma!"

"Can't hear you..."

Reluctantly Regina started walking, Emma didn't need to look back to feel the pout forming on her lips and the thought of it made her smile into the night's sky.

"So..." Emma started smiling when Regina was finally able to catch up with her.

"I'm not talking to you..." the reply came dry and fast making Emma almost believe Regina was actually mad at her. The brunette kept walking, her eyes locked ahead of her.

Regina had her hands inside the pockets of her jacket as well – though her jacket was substantially larger and warmer than Emma's – so with a quick move Emma managed to slip one hand into the brunette's pocket taking a hold on her hand.

"What are you doing?" the question came without a hint of anger or surprise in the brunette's voice, both of them still walking at an even pace.

"My hands are freezing..."

The barely convincing justification seemed to be enough, truth be told her hands were freezing and Regina's pockets were indeed warmer. Emma kept her hand on Regina's for a while until she felt, much to her amazement, fingers intertwine with hers in a strong yet gentle grip and a laugh escaping her lips without her consent.

Regina's steps stopped almost making Emma trip and fall.

"Why are you laughing you idiot?"

"You love me" Emma replied with a grin and a shoulder bump.

Ignoring her comment Regina resumed her walking without letting go of Emma's hand still comfortably inside her pocket.

"You totally do!" if her grin could grow any larger it would have at the sight of Regina's rolling eyes.

"Oh shut up!"

Emma had no doubt Regina loved her deeply but love comes in many forms and though Emma had already come to terms with being completely and utterly in love with her best friend the truth was she would never mention it. She knew Regina loved her but not in the same way, maybe not as much, maybe not as deeply, but in the end it had to be enough.


End file.
